Glitch Hunter Mitsuko
by Everything's Slipping Away
Summary: Mitsuko thought her father was dead, until Professor Ookido told her the truth. She set out to find him, and discovers the mysteriousness behind her Mew, and another pokemon, Missingno. Can Mitsuko find it with the help of Ryou, before Team Rocket?
1. Chapter 1: Secrets and Lies

Glitch Hunter Mitsuko

Chapter 1 - Secrets and lies

"Well, Kimura-san," Professor Ookido returned Kimura Mitsuko's pokedex with a concerned look upon his features, "Since you've done so well with completing your pokedex, I've decided that you're ready to learn the truth."

"What about, Ookido-hakaze?" Mitsuko asked with polite interest, and who can blame her for wanting to know what had been kept secret from her.

He was about to answer, but he was cut off by the ear-splitting sound of the double doors slamming against the walls and a familiar voice yelling at the top of his voice, "OOKIDO-HAKAZE!"

The not-so-stranger hurtled towards them, and would've knocked Mitsuko clean off her feet if she hadn't side-stepped out of the way just in time.

"I finished my poke-" He stopped and narrowed his eyes as he noticed Mitsuko, "What's she doing here?"

"Gomenasai, Ito-san, but I've beaten you to it." Mitsuko said, but not unkindly, "No hard feelings, eh?"

"You're lying." He, who's name was Ito Haru, said, glare still fixed on his face, "A wimp like you can't have completed the Pokedex before me."

"I'm afraid she has, Ito-san," The Professor handed Haru back his pokedex, "And she's registered a few pokemon that you haven't."

"No way!" Haru nearly stepped back in shock, "She's a stupid wimpy girl with weak pokemon, she can't have registered more Pokemon than me!"

"See, this is why we can't be friends." she said, matching his glare, "You care too much about having strong pokemon, so you don't realize that pokemon have feelings too."

"And what would you know?" he said scornfully.

"Quite a lot. After all, I did become League Champion a few minutes after you did, and I don't remember ever losing a battle to you." she said in the same kind tone, "You should really listen to what everyone tells you. Just love your pokemon, don't use them."

"I'm sick of hearing this, I'm going." Haru stormed off, slamming the doors shut behind him.

"You were saying, Ookido-hakaze?" Mitsuko asked, remembering what had happened before Haru had interrupted, "You were going to tell me the truth about something."

"Ah, yes, of course!" The Professor said, "It's about your father."

"What about him?" she said sharply, her attention grabbed by such a small sentence.

"He isn't dead. I'm not sure how exactly your mother told you he died, but whatever it was, it didn't really happen. He went to the Unknown Dungeon, near Cerulean...I forget why he went there." He paused for a moment, "Now, I know you'll want to look for him, but I must warn you-" He stopped, as he realized that the person he was talking to wasn't there. He sighed, "Oh well, maybe she's strong enough to overcome them."


	2. Chapter 2: Family Reunion

Author note: Sorry for not putting the definitions of the Japanese words up for the first chapter, I'll put them up in this one

Japanese words and meanings

gomenasai - sorry

daifu - father

Chapter 2 - Family Reunion

Getting to the Unknown Dungeon near Ceruelean was an easy task. However, finding anything that she hadn't noticed the last time she'd been there proved to be a bit more difficult, even with the help of Piko (Mitsuko's faithful and trusted Pikachu). After what seemed an eternity of searching, they reached the back of the cave, and the very place where the pair had found Mewtwo.

Mitsuko remembered the battle against Mewtwo as if it had only happened yesterday. It had been a long and arduous battle, and Piko had barely made it out of there. Finally, after a desperate struggle from Piko, she managed to capture Mewtwo. At first, Mewtwo had been resentful and often refused orders in battle. But after a series of events that had something to do with the infamous Team Rocket, they'd become quite fond of each other. Mewtwo even laughed occasionally.

"Well, this is it, Piko." She said, smiling reassuringly at him, "This is the only place we haven't looked. Now, be brave, little Piko, Mewtwo's a good guy now. He's not going to hurt you here again."

Piko was still a bit traumatized by the whole Mewtwo ordeal, despite having settled his differences with him. But Piko was a particularly brave Pikachu, and wasn't going to let that get in the way of him helping Mitsuko.

Suddenly, Piko cautiously walked up to the back wall and stated, "Pika." (Which roughly translates as 'Here')

"What is it, Piko?" Mitsuko followed him to the wall, examining it carefully.

"Pika pika pi pi." he said (which most likely meant 'It'll crumble if you touch it').

Mitsuko, having got the general gist of what Piko meant most of the time, gingerly tapped the wall and recoiled as an entire section of it fell away. "Strange." she muttered, "Why didn't I notice this before?"

The gap in the wall was just big enough for an average sized man to walk through without much risk of whacking his head on the ceiling. Of course, Mitsuko was more 'petite' than that, and could've easily bounded down the passage without hitting her head once.

It was quite dark, so Piko had to keep up his Flash so that the pair could see. Besides, Mitsuko might have been a tad too scared to walk down there alone. They didn't encounter any wild pokemon, which was odd in itself, and the silence only made it worse.

Finally, after what seemed miles of walking, Piko stopped and said "Pi." As if to signal that the tunnel had ended in a small chamber. There was a shadowy figure huddled in the corner. Piko quickly dashed behind her leg for safety. "Are-are you ok?" Mitsuko said, a little cautious incase it was someone dangerous.

The figure stood up and smiled, the shadow of his hat just covering his eyes, "Mitsuko-chan? Is that you?"

"Pika?" Piko came out from his hiding place (which was supposed to mean 'Kimura-san?')

"D-daifu?" Mitsuko said, tears welling up in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3: The Mysterious 'Glitches'

Japanese words and meanings

o-ka-san - mother

Chapter 3 - The Mysterious 'Glitch' Pokemon

"It's been so long since I last saw you." Mitsuko's father, who's name was Kimura Hotaka, said, still smiling warmly, "We have a lot to catch up on. But not here, and not now. I have something important to tell you, and not much time to do so."

She frowned, "What's the hu-"

"Never mind that, I can't waste a second." He interrupted her question, "Now, Mitsuko-chan, I want you to listen carefully to everything I tell you, because I might not get another chance to tell you. Don't ask why. Anyway, the reason I left you and your mother was to pursue the rarest pokemon in Kanto. First I travelled to Cinnabar, where there had been sightings reported of strange Pokemon. I spent a while there, but my constant searching was fruitless. I then travelled to the place where it was rumoured a young trainer had captured a Mew which had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. And finally, I came here, to search for Mewtwo. I got jumped by Team Rocket who were also searching for him, but I escaped them and ended up here. I've been here for weeks, but I fear that they may come back. Now, this is the most important part. The strange Pokemon sighted are named Missingno, as that's what they're named on the Pokedex, and there have been four different kinds spotted, and only one frequently. The first uncommon one looks like a ghost like those in Lavender Town before you use a Silph Scope to reveal them as Pokemon. The second looks like a Kabutops fossil from Pewter Museum. The third looks like the skeleton of an Aerodactyl. And the fourth and most frequent one looks the most bizarre of them all. It looks like a jumbled up mess of computer pixels from what the witness reports have said. Mitsuko-chan, these pokemon aren't meant to exist, and Mew wasn't supposed to appear there either. They're what have been dubbed as Glitch Pokemon. I'm getting old, and I've spent too much time away from your mother and you. It's about time I retired. So it's your responsibility. Please, Mitsuko-chan, do what I couldn't. Find the rarest pokemon, find Mewtwo and the glitch pokemon, find the Glitch Mew, and make your father proud."

"If you'll let me speak now," Mitsuko said, smiling back, "There's nothing to worry about. I defeated Team Rocket just a few days ago, they'll be too busy re-organizing and training their pokemon to bother anyone, I've already captured Mewtwo, he's really quite nice now that he's learnt how to be, and that young trainer witnessed capturing the Glitch Mew...that was me. I'm as mystified about how that happened as everyone else is. But anyway, it's better if we get back home as soon as possible. After all, you've let o-ka-san wait too long for you."

-----

As soon as Mitsuko had let her mother and father have some time to themselves to catch up and such, she withdrew her Mew from her PC (She kept Mewtwo with her, so that he wouldn't grow resentful again) to show her father. She'd always been slightly freaked out by her Mew. She'd always somehow felt that it wasn't normal, that it was unnatural, but she still kept it on her sometimes so that it didn't hate her. She still hadn't sent it out into battle before, she was too afraid of what might happen.

"Daifu, I have a surprise for you." She smiled as her father came down the stairs.

"What is it, Mitsuko-chan?" Hotaka said, smiling back.

"I have Mew and Mewtwo with me." she grinned, tossing the pokeball in the air casually while still remembering to press the button in the middle first. A small light burst out of it, and Mewtwo was standing infront of Mitsuko and her father, smiling.

"Pleased to meet you, Kimura-san." Mewtwo said, "Mitsuko-chan has told me all about you."

"This-this is amazing." he grinned, "So the legends were true, he really can talk."

"He learnt when he was little." She smiled.

"So, now, show me Mew." Hotaka said, still smiling.

Mitsuko hesitated, her smile fading. Was it a good idea to let a glitch out of its pokeball?


	4. Chapter 4: Origin

Chapter 4 - Origin

"I'm sorry, daifu, I can't." Mitsuko said, "Mew is just too creepy."

Hotaka paused for thought for a moment, "Ok, Mitsuko-chan, I won't make you. But maybe if you knew the origins of the glitches, you might not be so scared of them. There's only one person who knows the whole story, and that's Bill."

"How come he's the one that knows?" she frowned.

"It's better that you hear it from him." He replied, "Now go on, the quicker you find out how this all started, the quicker we can find the Missingnos."

-----

When Mitsuko arrived at Bill's house, it was empty, apart from a male Nidoran that looked rather annoyed. She turned to leave, when the Nidoran spoke.

"Are you going to help me or not?" he said, which made her jump out of her skin.

Then she remembered the first time she'd met Bill, and said, "It happened again, didn't it?"

"I can't help it if I still haven't got the hang of reversing it." he snapped, wandering into the machine at the back of the room, "You remember what to do, right?"

She nodded, "I don't forget that sort of thing."

After a few buttons being pressed and a quick flash, Bill wandered out of the machine, "I hate it when that happens, I hardly get any visitors so I end up being stuck like that for ages."

"Well, don't do that, and you won't get that problem." she said, as if it was the obvious solution, "Anyway, I have something to ask you."

"What?" He responded, a little distracted by his tinkering with his computer.

"I'd like to know the origin of the Glitch Mew and the four Missingnos." she asked.

He froze, staying silent for a minute, before finally saying, "I see you've been talking to Kimura-san."

She nodded for the second time in the space of a few minutes, "Daifu passed the duty of finding the glitches to me. I've already captured the Glitch Mew, but it creeps me out, so he suggested I find out the origins of the glitches from you."

"I didn't mean for it to happen, I was unaware there was a problem until it was too late." Bill explained, sighing, "Years ago, when I first started up the PC system, there was a slight problem (apart from the fact that Flying types were registered as Bird type). I couldn't have found it before, but there was a certain pokemon it couldn't handle: Mew. When a trainer, I forget who it was, deposited Mew into the system, it immediately released all the pokemon in that box: a Pidgeot, a Gastly, an Aerodactyl, and a Kabuto. Not only were those pokemon released, but strange clones of them were created. The Glitch Mew wasn't too much different from the original, in fact, it's near impossible to tell the difference, but the other clones weren't so similar. The four different clones are the four Missingnos that roam near Cinnabar Coast, and they appear in other locations. Most trainers run from them, scared, but if someone were to capture them, then I might be able to figure out how to convert them back to normal Pokemon."

Mitsuko nodded, "I understand. Don't worry Bill, I'll capture the Missingnos and bring them back here. But I'll have to show daifu first. It'd make him really happy to see them up close."

"Be careful, though. They have strange effects on PC data, like your Hall of Fame. There's no known way to rectifying this problem." He said, "And they can have odd effects on the environment around you. No worries though, I have a theory that once the Missingnos have been converted into normal Pokemon, the glitches will right themselves."

"Right, I'll keep that in mind." She smiled, and turned to leave.

"Wait." He said, and she turned, "Give me the Glitch Mew, and I can turn it into a real one."

She paused for a moment, then handed over the Pokeball contained the Glitch Mew, "I'll have it back when I bring you the four Missingnos."


End file.
